


The Games We Play

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Cock Rings, Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon verse, Cock Rings, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Techncially bottom! Gabriel but not really., magic sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Gabriel was excited when Sam suggested they play a game to spice up their sex life. He was not prepared for what Sam had planned.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 44





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, Fox!

Gabriel didn’t know how much more of this he could take. 

He’d been incredibly excited, not to mention wildly aroused when Sam had suggested a sexy game. Sam hadn’t given him many details, but Gabriel was more than willing to dive in head first if it meant Sam was happy. 

He’d started by blindfolding Gabriel, then stripping him naked and tying him up, his backside on full display. 

Gabriel shivered in anticipation; this wasn’t like Sam at all. He was not one for surprises, as Gabriel had come to find out, which only made whatever he was planning that much hotter. 

Behind him, he heard Sam rustling around. He felt the bed dip under him, and then Sam’s hot breath in his ear. 

“You’ll enjoy this, I promise.” 

Sam’s warm hand engulfed him, slipping something cold over Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel felt a zing go through him. Even though he couldn’t see what Sam had put on him, he could feel it was imbued with angelic power. 

“Wouldn’t want you coming too soon.” Sam teased. Gabriel could practically hear the smile in his voice. 

Gabriel shook his head. “Wouldn’t want that.” he replied, with a chuckle. Leave it to Sam to think of everything. “What game are we playing anyway?” 

The bed shifted again. “A guessing game,” Sam told him. His hand slid along Gabriel’s spine, sending shivers through him once again. “You don’t get to come unless you can guess what toy I’m using on you.”

Gabriel swallowed. “Easy peasy lemon breezy,” he replied, trying not to give away exactly how horny this made him. 

“Mmm hmmmm,” Sam hummed, trailing something slick and vibrating up the inside of Gabriel’s thigh. The device meandered gently up his leg before slipping between his cheeks. “If you would.” 

Gabriel snapped his fingers, readying himself for whatever Sam had in store for him . Sometimes being an angel was awesome, even if these tricks weren't exactly what his father had had in mind. 

Gabriel groaned as Sam began to slowly push the toy inside of him. It was smooth and thick, thought that hardly narrowed down which one Sam was using, out of their vast collection. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate as Sam moved the vibrator slowly in and out, just barely brushing his prostate with each stroke. 

“Any guesses?” 

Gabriel bit his lip to silence another moan. “If I guessed right first, that wouldn’t be any fun.” he quipped. 

Sam responded by turning the speed of the vibrater up, and then pushed it deeper inside of him. 

“That’s more like it, Sammy,” 

This time Gabriel didn’t try to stifle the moan as Sam pressed the toy in hard, hitting his prostate dead on. “The silver one!” he guessed. 

Sam pulled the toy back and thrust it in again, not relenting for even a second. “Wrong.” 

Gabriel cried out at the assault, but there was nothing he could do to get away. The ropes Sam had tied him up with didn’t give, and he wasn’t quite ready to use the safe word they’d agreed on, not yet. 

Sam didn’t let up, holding the toy steady until Gabriel felt the familiar rush of heat pooling in his groin. His cock was throbbing, but there was no way he could come, not with the cock ring on. 

“Fuck, Sam,” Gabriel panted, his toes curling in desperation. “The blue one, the one we got in Vegas?” he guessed again. 

“Wrong.” 

If there wasn’t a ring holding his orgasm captive, Gabriel would have come then and there. He cried out, straining against his bonds. Just when he thought he could take no more, the pressure inside him eased and Sam pulled the toy out of him. 

Gabriel caught his breath as the bed shifted under him. If this was the game Sam was playing, he was screwed. He was never going to be able to guess, not with the amount of toys they’d collected, nor the little amount of blood left in his head once Sam had started on him. 

He heard Sam rustling around somewhere in the room, undoubtly selecting his next torture implement. 

“Hey where did you go?” 

“Don’t worry,” he heard Sam’s voice getting closer to him. “Just needed to pick out something else.” 

Gabriel felt Sam get back onto the bed, but there was something different this time. He could feel the heat radiating from Sam’s bare skin against his; Sam was naked. They’d only just began and Gabriel didn’t know how much he could take, not when Sam was naked and he couldn’t see or touch him.. 

Sam rubbed another toy on the inside of Gabriel’s thigh. This one didn’t vibrate, but Gabriel could feel the ribbed texture prick at his skin as it moved up and down against his heated flesh. 

A ragged gasp tore from him as Sam pushed in. 

“You good?” 

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.” 

Sam pulled the toy back and pressed forward, slowly but steadily, and then back out again. Clearly, he was going to draw this one out. 

What had Gabriel ever done to deserve this?

Sam’s free hand ghosted along Gabriel’s spine as he fucked him, digging into the skin right above his hip, forcing Gabriel even harder onto the dildo. Gabriel could feel Sam’s skin against his as he pulled him close, only serving to further shatter his already slipping concentration. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, pressing back against the instrusion despite himself. As intense as this was, he couldn’t help but enjoy himself, and the fact that Sam was the one administering this sweet torture, only made it that much better. “It’s… the purple ribbed one, the double ended one.” 

The toy ground into him harder, joined by a tutting chuckle from Sam. “That’s two guesses, angel.” 

“The purple one!” 

Gabriel felt the toy hitch inside of him and for a fleeting moment, he thought he’d guessed right and Sam was going to let him come, but that thought was quickly forced out of his head as Sam twisted the dildo inside of him. 

Sam’s lips made contact with the base of Gabriel’s spine, and all the hair on Gabriel’s body stood on end. “Wrong.” 

“The double ended one.” Gabriel said, trying in vain to tamp down his arousal. Sam had trapped him in the moment right before he came, the last lucid second before he toppled over the edge. 

The toy nudged at his prostate again, and then was pulled out. “Nope,” Sam responded. Gabriel could tell from the way his voice had dropped, that Sam was almost as worked up as he was. 

Sam was gone again, but he returned in almost no time at all. “I think you’re really gunna like this one.” he teased. 

Which, of course, put Gabriel on high alert. He was already shaking with anticipation of what Sam had in store for him. He shivered as Sam slowly drew the toy down Gabriel’s spine, his breath stuttering as it moved. Sam slid it down between his cheeks, and then traced the seam of his balls before finally, mercifully sinking it into him. 

Gabriel and Sam gasped in unison, as the toy was pushed in fully, rubbing at his prostate in a way so familiar he couldn’t ignore it. 

Sam began his usual dance of torturing and teasing him, but there was a shake in his hand that hadn’t been there with the others. That gave Gabriel his second clue. 

He closed his eyes tightly, ignoring the steady throb of his dripping cock, trying to concentrate on the feel of the toy inside of him. It felt realistic, from the warmth and weight of it to the veins circling its girth. In fact, it felt just like…

This one... This one he would recognize anywhere. 

Gabriel now knew exactly what toy Sam was holding, and what was more, exactly how to beat Sam at his own game. 

The toy Sam was using on him was no ordinary toy, not something you could just buy in a store. It had been a gift from Sam, a replica of his own cock for Gabriel to enjoy when they couldn’t be together. To go even further, Sam had taken a leaf out of Rowena’s book, and used a spell to tie the dildo to his real cock, so he’d feel everything Gabriel did to it. 

“Any guesses?” Sam asked, and Gabriel could tell by his breathing that he was close. 

“Uhhhhh,” Gabriel stammered. Even though he knew what Sam was using, and he could end this right now, he now had a different agenda now. “The green one?” 

Sam pushed the toy in further, barely managing to stifle a cry as he did so. “W-wrong.” 

Gabriel rocked back on the toy over and over, his cock screaming for attention as the sensitive flesh rubbed against the rough bed sheets. He used the bonds that tied him as leverage, riding the dildo as best as he could, and Sam by extension. Sam began fucking him in earnst with it, as opposed to the gentle teasing he’d be doing before. 

Gabriel cried out loudly, the delicious pressure once again building inside him. “The moving blue one?” 

Sam responded by giving the toy a particularly hard thrust, earning another groan from Gabriel in the process. 

If it hadn’t been for the ring holding his orgasm from flooding over his gates, Sam would have won this game long ago, but Gabriel was a sore loser, and he refused to lose this one even if it meant denying his own pleasure. 

He renewed his assault on Sam’s control, riding him relentlessly, until he felt Sam’s stutter behind him coming all over Gabriel’s back and thighs with a strangled cry. 

Gabriel felt the ring around his cock loosen, and he erupted all at once, emptying himself onto the sheets below him. 

It was a moment before their breath slowed enough for either of them to speak. 

“You…” Sam huffed, releasing the bindings on one of Gabriel’s wrist, so he could join him for a cuddle. “You cheated!” 

Gabriel smiled and snapped, the rest of the ropes coming undone. “Can’t trick a trickster, kiddo. You know I always win.” 

Sam didn’t dignify that with a response, instead pulling Gabriel into the circle of his arms. Gabriel kissed him, feeling the corners of Sam’s lips curl into a smile. 

“So...when’s my turn?” 


End file.
